


Cas wears a warm sweater, has a nice drink, and discovers anime

by allibee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is safe and warm, Cas makes references to TV shows, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allibee/pseuds/allibee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is left alone in the bunker to recover while Sam and Dean are out on a hunting trip. He starts his recovery by watching this new thing called "Netflix".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas wears a warm sweater, has a nice drink, and discovers anime

“Cas, buddy, you need to get some rest”.

Dean and Sam accompanied the recently-restored-with-grace angel to the bunker. Even with his powers back, the sudden surge of it all had tired Cas out. They walked through the door of the bunker and Cas fumbled towards his bedroom. He flopped face down on the bed.

Sam walked into the room. He sighed. Cas hadn’t even taken off his shoes. Sam walked over to him and pulled off his shoes. Cas didn’t react.

“Look, you just stay right here and re-energize while me and Dean go on another hunting trip,” Sam said. “You’ve had a rough time, how about you just “Netflix and Chill”, as the kids say.” 

Cas raised his head. “Netflix?”

“Hohoho, boy,” Sam knew that he has come across a great learning experience. “Here Cas, let me show you the magical wonder of the modern world.”

Sam showed Cas how to turn on the ‘Netflix Machine’ (Cas didn’t know what the device was actually called) and how to search for movies and TV series. While the instruction was going on, Dean came into the room holding a tray with bowl of freshly prepared soup and a warm cup of tea. 

“What’s going on here?” Dean asked as he set down the tray on the bed. 

“Oh I was just showing Cas how how he’s going to spend his recovery time,” Sam said as he handed the remote to Cas. 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Well this oughta be interesting. What if we come back in a week and all that’s in his search history are weird niche Indie films and Nazi documentaries? Or worse, what if it’s just My Little Pony?”

Cas furrowed his brow. “I don’t understand. What is wrong with a show about small horses?”

Sam laughed. “Well, I personally would love to see Cas become a brony.”

“Well I personally don’t. We don’t need two nerds in this bunker, and especially not one with a horse fetish.” 

Sam rolled his eyes, because he knew that Dean was secretly (but not so secretly) also a huge nerd, but now wasn’t the time to argue. “Anyways Dean, we should get going. I heard about a case up in Maine.”  
“Maine? It looks like you’ll be batching it for quite a while, buddy. Don’t get too crazy while we’re gone,” Dean winked at Cas. “Eat your soup, put on some warm clothes, enjoy the ponies, and take it easy, Cas.”

Sam and Dean left the room and headed on out of the bunker. Cas heeded Dean’s advice and searched for a sweater in Dean’s room. Cas didn’t own any other clothes, so he didn’t think that Dean would mind him borrowing some. He found a large blue sweater in the back of the closet that had a teddy bear on it with the words “I wuv hugz” emblazoned on it. Cas thought it was a very odd choice of clothing for Dean to own, but it looked very warm so he took it. 

Cas went back into his room to changed. He took off his dirty trenchcoat (it could really use a wash) and also took off the dress shirt. He threw them into the corner, intending to do laundry later. He pulled on the sweater and enjoyed its warm fuzziness, and was unable to remember the last time he felt such comfort. Not wanting to dwell on his sad life too much, Cas lied back in his bed and took a sip from his mug. The peppermint tea was just the right temperature and right amount of sweetness he needed. 

He glanced at the TV and studied the enormous array of TV shows and movies that were on the Netflix homepage. Cas had absolutely no idea what any of them were, maybe hearing Sam and Dean reference a few? Not knowing where to start, his eyes caught the category named “Popular on Netflix”. 

“Well, that would be the place to start right?” Cas thought. “If it’s popular, it must be good.”

The first thing on the queue was a show called “Orange is the New Black”. Cas wondered how a color could become another color, but then again humans could only see about 1/1000th of the colors he could, so maybe the humans were just confused. He started the first episode up.

Soon enough, Cas had finished the first season. He was fascinated by the varying story lines that each of the women had, and how each woman faced oppression in their own way, some more than others, due to factors such as racism, class, and gender. It was an interesting insight into human culture, especially female culture. Cas clicked the button to begin the next season. 

Time became yet a mere concept for Cas, as he had no idea how long it had been. He finished Orange is the New Black a long time ago, and he also caught up on other relevant pop culture icons like Breaking Bad, Walking Dead, Star Trek, Star Wars, Doctor Who...actually, he couldn’t remember all that he had watched because he had seen so much. He felt like a sponge, absorbing all this new found pop culture knowledge. He craved the series that had more episodes.

He began to see the pattern in each show: the hero has a tragic past, he maybe cries one man-tear, and everything is nicely solved in 45 minutes. It was so interesting at first, but he felt like looking for something new, maybe a new medium of show.  
Cas scrolled and scrolled through the page, spotting oddly specific categories such as “Oscar-winning Visually-striking shows from the 70’s”, “Goofy Comedies With Dark Twist”, and “Coming of Age Crime Drama”. Then one subject caught his eye.

“Anime?” Cas said out loud. The word was so simple, so stand alone, and yet he had no idea what it meant. From the previews in the queue, it appeared to be animated works. Maybe anime was short for animated?

The first show on the list was called “Naruto”. Cas thought that he had seen that word with sushi once. Was this show about sushi? He saw that the series had 156 episodes.

Oh hell yes. This was exactly the amount of content that Cas wanted to see.

He quickly found out that this was not a show about sushi but instead was about young ninjas in training. Cas was enthralled with this premise, as it was not similar to anything he had previously watched. Halfway through the series, Cas surprisingly decided to have a break from the show. He wanted the watch other animes, to see if they were as good as Naruto.

Cas burned through anime after anime, as many had only 12 or 13 episodes. There was quite a variety in genre, going from incredibly cutesy and harmless, to incredibly dark and psychotic. Some animes, he found, were clearly just for sexual gratification with no real plot. Cas favored one anime in particular, called Attack on Titan, as he felt it was very symbolic of the ongoing angel and demon war. If demons were one giant titan that ate people, that is.

Cas felt very cultured now with all the different types of shows and animes he watched, but now it was time to go back to his favorite show, Naruto.

~~~~~~~

Sam and Dean made it back to the bunker, after being gone for a whole month.

“Ugh, that job took way too freakin’ long! Those damn werewolves were too good at hiding,” Dean said. “But man is it good to be home. I wonder how Cas managed without us babysitting him.”

“Yeah, I’m excited to see how my Netflix and Angel experiment turned out.” Sam went to go make himself a cup of coffee, but as he looked in the cupboards he saw that there were no mugs. In fact, there were no dishes at all. “Uh, Dean?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think it’s possible that we were robbed but they only thought to steal all our dishes?” Sam looked around more. “And all our snacks!?”

“What!?” Dean ran into the kitchen. “No no no! My Little Debbie Hostess Cupcakes™ are gone! What monster would do this!?” He slammed his fist on the counter. “Dammit Cas! How come he didn’t stop this? Let’s go question him!” 

Sam and Dean went down the hall to Cas’ room. Dean walking a bit faster due to his anger and grief over losing his cupcakes. They both reached Cas’ door and entered the room.

“Hey Cas, what’s the--” Dean stopped mid sentence, as he and Sam saw what was possibly the saddest thing they had ever seen. 

The room was littered wall to wall with dirty dishes and snack wrappers. Cas was in the same spot they left him, but now he was pantless, wearing a teddy bear sweater, with a very scruffy unshaven face, and was watching an episode of freakin’ Naruto.

Sam burst out laughing. Dean continued to stare in shock.

Cas looked up at them and paused the episode. “Hello.”

Sam was still laughing. Dean could not make himself speak.

Cas furrowed his brow. “Is there something wrong?”

Between bursts of laughter, Sam had managed to say “Oh my god Dean, I never saw this coming! I didn’t think Cas would discover anime!”

Dean finally came to his senses. “Alright buddy, I think it’s time for you to stop watching Netflix.” He walked over to Cas.

“Hey, what--”, Dean took the remote away from Cas. “You know, Dean, you’re being a real Governor right now!”

Dean stopped in his tracks, and made that face that he made in the French Mistake episode when he said ‘Misha’. “Excuse me?”

“You’re imposing a dictatorship and trying to control me! You think you’re a Daryl but you’re really just like the Governor!”

Dean was very confused. “Are you hearing this?” He said to Sam, who was now on the floor from laughing too much.

Sam wiped away his tears. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he tried to declare himself Hokage next.”  
That got Cas’ attention. “Being Hokage is a very serious ordeal! It’s not to be taken lightly! You must go through years and years of training--”

“Cas, please! I can’t hear any more of it!” Dean said as he took a step towards Cas. “Now how about you take a break from the TV and--”

“NINJA CLAN, NINJA CLAN, HERE WE STAND!” Cas yelled as he ran out of the room Naruto-style, running down the hall with his arms behind him.

Dean sighed and put his face in his hands. Sam picked himself off the floor and had one last laugh. 

“Well, I would say that the Netflix and Angel experiment worked out hilariously,” Sam said with a grin.

“Would you just shut up?” said Dean “I feel like we have a real issue on our hands.”

In the distance they could hear crashes and bangs. It was clearly Cas trying out his new found ninja skills.

Dean sighed. “Guess we’d better start cleaning up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think that Cas really would find inspiration in Naruto, don't you? Tell me what you think in the comments :)


End file.
